


the joy of being physical

by DieLadi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancients (Stargate), Ascension, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: The Ancients can ascend to a state of pure energy. That would be a desirable outcome for humans as well, wouldn't it? Well, Rodney does have something to say about that...
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	the joy of being physical

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freuden der Körperlichkeit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239007) by [DieLadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi). 



> This is a translation to my story "Freuden der Körperlichkeit", which you can find here on AO3. Please be aware that english is not my first language.

"They're doing what?" Sheppard asked.  
"They're ascending," Rodney replied. "Ascension, they call it. They ascend into a state of pure spirituality. That means their essence exists then in the form of pure energy. That makes them almost immortal."  
Sheppard smiled.  
"That would be something for you, Rodney, wouldn't it? Then you could feel even more superior to us. Many times over."

Rodney snorted. It was obvious Sheppard was going to have to wind him up again. Yeah, sure, he, Rodney, oftentimes got a little arrogant around people. He didn't deny it. Why should he, he was more intelligent than just about everyone else on Earth and in the entire Pegasus galaxy put together, and why should he keep that behind him! Arrogance had to be earned, and he certainly deserved it.  
Ha!

But as for the other thing...  
Rodney shook his head insistently and said, no doubt:  
"No, Sheppard. I do not find anything tempting about this idea. In fact, to be honest, I've always appreciated my physicality."  
He kept tapping the keys on his laptop. Conversation with Sheppard was all well and good, but the work wasn't exactly self contained.  
"Oh?" The other one seemed stunned.

"Yeah, yeah," Rodney said. He looked up from his laptop. Not only Sheppard looked at him now, but also Elisabeth, who smiled amused, and Teyla, who seemed genuinely interested.  
"Well, you should all know that I value food, for example."  
Oh, yes. That was no secret, indeed.  
Rodney, to his annoyance, noticed he was a little flushed.  
"Athosian grapes. These things are pretty tasty. And then the wannabe-chicken that they serve here, the grains and vegetables that people grow on the main continent..."  
He closed his eyes in raptures. Yes, he liked food, and he certainly liked the special cuisine of the Pegasus galaxy.

"And then a good drink. Athosian wine is not to be disregarded. Or the stuff they brew on MP7/3 from those strange phosphorescent berries..."  
Elizabeth laughed softly. Yeah, that stuff was murder. She had no idea that Rodney had had some experience with it.  
"The hangover the other morning ist remarkable bad", she said.  
"Pah," said Rodney. "You can certainly use science for trivial things. I have the perfect electrolyte and vitamin mix to keep the hangover to a minimum when you take it during a drinking session. The only problem is being sober enough to remember it in time."

Now Sheppard couldn't help it, he had to laugh out loud. It was so Rodney. Oh, dear.  
"You're right," he finally said, still gurgling.  
"I suppose there is a certain beauty to physicality."  
"Mmm," said Rodney. "And then there's...  
His fingers flew over the keyboard.  
"...the human intercourse thing..."  
Again, he blushed a little.  
"and I must admit, I've always enjoyed that, too. Well, not that I really often..."  
Now he was really red. His key hammering became louder and his gaze was now fixed on the screen.

"Do you mean to say that the women didn't stand in line for you? It's hard to believe." Elisabeth couldn't help herself to this little mockery.  
"No, they didn't," Rodney said in annoyance. And then he added quietly:  
"And neither did the men."

Like lightning it struck through Sheppard.  
What did McKay say? Neither did the men... ... but, of course, that meant that he would have been open to the idea of a male experience...  
Oh, my God.

It had taken Sheppard a long time before he could admit to himself that he not only appreciated the arrogant, highly intelligent, sometimes somewhat ridiculous scientist who was capable of selfless courage at the critical moment, but ... ...desired. Even fell in love with him.  
It had taken a long time, it had cost him a lot.  
And when he was ready, he had locked it away, believing that McKay showed no interest in this direction. Not in general, or men in particular.  
All that seemed to have been completely thrown off balance by a few words from Rodney.  
He swallowed hard and tried to pull himself together.

"Still," Rodney said at that moment.  
"The few experiences I had were very beautiful. And I don't think I'd want to give that up. Even if it means at some point experiencing sickness, old age and eventual death."  
He was now looking Sheppard right in the eye.  
"I think it's all just worth it."

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement.  
Teyla, who had been listening in silence the entire time, smiled and bowed to Rodney with an Athosian salute.  
Rodney's crooked smile, which he gave her in response, also drove Sheppard to his core.

"But now back to the basics ..." said McKay and continued with the statistics on the energy fluctuation in the Ancient systems, which had been the original reason for their gathering.

* * *

Three days later, Sheppard finally got up the courage to ask Rodney out.

Rodney said yes.


End file.
